SuperIzaya
by flashfurry
Summary: THE WORLDS OF DURARARA AND BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO COLLIDE AS IZAYA IS IMPARTED WITH 4 METRE SENTIENT NOSEHAIRS!  WILL HE USE THESE FOR THE GREATER GOOD? OR HIS OWN SEXUAL FANTASIES?
1. Chapter 1

**Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo and Izaya swap genes!**

**Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo and Izaya fought it out over the tanks of toxic, gene muddling, radioactive waste, they fought fiercely, Izaya with his knife, Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo with his nose hairs, which were all completely sentient and could be moved independently by the villain with the yellow afro.**

**Izaya came around with his knife, they were standing on a gangway, 40 metres above the ground, battling over Shizuo, you see, they were both gay and wanted Shizuo for themselves, but Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo simply wanted to be a dominating dickhead, and Izaya, well, he wanted that too, but he liked having vending machines thrown at him, it was fun.**

**Izaya cut deep into Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo's cheek, blood flying as Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo retaliated with a devastating blow to the face, sending Izaya flying back.**

**Izaya got up and ran at Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo, lashing out with his knife, Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo stepped back, but the knife caught on his shirt and both Izaya and Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo fell over the railing and into the toxic waste…**

**NEXT TIME, SEE IZAYA UNDERGO A DRASTIC TRANSFORMATION!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo and Izaya fell into the waste with a splash, the green, glowing liquid slopping over the side of the vat as the two figures splooshed into the liquid and sank all the way to the bottom.

Izaya could open his eyes in the liquid, it didn't hurt them, the same went for Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo, who could also see. He jumped in slow motion, as if on the moon, at Izaya, who flicked open his knife and dived, slicing the yellow afro off, much like the punk in Ikebukuro a couple of years back.

The afro came off just as the blade melted on the knife., so did Izaya's jacket, just came off him in strips of brown fleece and cream fur.

Then, Izaya fainted.  
>He awoke a couple of hours later, Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo lay dead., Izaya swam to the top and fell off the vat, hitting the concrete far below with a loud crack, his legs were broken.<p>

All Izaya could do was cry as he lay there, legs twisted, still covered in very toxic waste, he soon fell unconscious, just as emergency crews arrived.

He awoke in hospital, feeling very odd, he was in a green poncho given to him by the hospital, he was clearly in the Intensive Care Unit, where the Lion King was being shown.  
>Izaya wasn't interested in the Lion King, though, he was only interested in the very peculiar feeling in his sinuses, they felt blocked by something, he could feel something brushing the inside of his cheek. It tingled a little, and he felt better, he shrugged it off and absentmindedly busied himself with The Lion King, where they had just started singing "Can you Feel the Love Tonight?"<br>It was secretly Izaya's favourite song in the whole world.

He got a brushing feeling in his nose every so often in his nose, sometimes, something scratched his sinuses, he couldn't understand it, though.

Then, one day, it happened, he was sitting in a ward, feeling much better, when he got the biggest brushing and scratching feeling coming out of sinuses and snaking down into his nostrils…

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO IZAYA?  
>FIND OUT NEXT TIME!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Izaya felt a tingling feeling creep from his sinuses down his nose and stopped just before exiting into the light.  
>Trembling, Izaya cautiously put his finger up to his nose and pulled it away just as quickly, for a wound opened on his finger and blood began to drip.<strong>

**Very scared, Izaya got up slowly and turned around to look at himself in the mirror.**

**Hair exploded out of his nostrils, great writhing snakes of hair, each 4 meters long, shot out and smashed the mirror, throwing Izaya back onto the ground, the snakes of hair still unspooling from his nostrils as they trailed along the ground. Some were slithering along the ward room, holding onto the legs of other patients, others went straight through, the hair simply going straight through an old man's chest, blood spurting as the old man shivered and died, a keyhole shaped and sized hole in his chest.**

**The hair blew the ward door off its hinges and ended, but dug into the floor and pulled Izaya along after them. Now completely unspooled, the hairs were all about 6 meters long, they were very thick, almost a centimeter in diameter and razor sharp at their tip.**

**Once again, a hair went through someone, this time, a nurse, a hair, razor sharp, went straight through her throat and came out again, the nurse dying instantly.**

**It smashed a window and dragged the terrified Izaya out, hanging onto the wall almost 17 stories off the ground.  
>The hairs began to climb, each one snaking out and digging into the mortar.<strong>

**Izaya climbed to the top, supported by his nose hairs as he finally made it to the top, he was getting better already, but they were still very unruly, and all he could think about was he had contracted this mess of hair and mucus…**

**HOW WILL IZAYA USE THESE NEW FOUND NASAL TENTACLES?**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER, UPLOADED SOON! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Izaya stood at the top of the building, his nose hairs holding him above the ground.**

"**What have I gotten myself into?" he thought, as he hung there, looking down at the monsters snaking out of his nose, they dropped and he landed on his feet.  
>he didn't stay standing for very long.<strong>

**When he had fallen from the top of the vat, he had permanently crippled his legs, which were simply twisted messes under him.  
>Izaya realized, he would never walk ever again…<strong>

**The nose hairs picked him up again, so he was once again hovering a foot or two off the ground, he began to think…**

'_**How can I fix this?'**_**Izaya thought as he hung there, '**_**Where can I go?'**_

**That was when it hit him.**

**He could go to Shinra, the doctor and Celty, the mysterious Headless Rider, the dullahan. He and Celty could team up and maybe, just maybe, Shinra might be able to fix him!**

**Izaya was thinking of going to Shinra's apartment when his hairs began carrying him off the top of the building…**

"**HEY! WAIT!" Izaya told his hair, but they didn't listen, they walked him down the side of the hospital and onto the street where he caused quite a stir.**

**Shizuo was on his walk, bodyguard at the side, just randomly throwing vending machines at people, when he saw him…. Izaya.  
>But he was different, he was almost hovering.<strong>

**Sighing, Shizuo pulled out the nearest street sign and threw it at Izaya.**

**It came back, going straight through Shizuo. Leaving a huge, gaping, bloody hole through Shizuo's chest.**

**He slid to his knees, heart on the concrete, then, he died…**

**Izaya was horrified, his nasal hairs had impaled Shizuo, his lover, with a street sign, who now lay dead and quite literally heartless on the street.**

**His hair was dangerous; he had to control it, but HOW?**

**He really had to get to Shinra, and fast, he couldn't afford any more deaths, it was just too much.**

**The hair lurched off again, down the street, entering **Ikebukuro's proper district and found an alley.

Just walked in and stopped.  
>Izaya was confused, he couldn't control these monstrosities, they were just out of control…<p>

He really had to get them under control, but he had no idea how, and now, he was just hovering a foot above the ground, topless, looking wildly around as people began to surround and look on, but he couldn't go anywhere…

HOW WILL IZAYA GET OUT OF THIS MESS?

WILL HE CONTROL HIS RAGING NASAL HAIR?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya, supported by his nose hairs, walked out of the alleyway and looked around.  
>Only a couple of blocks away was Shinra's apartment block, he would go there and ask Shinra about how the hell he was going to get out of this mess...<p>

He walked down the street, people looking at his nose hairs and running, some squealing and some even vomited and fainted next to him, but he couldn't stop his nose hairs from walking, mentally, or physically, as his legs were a crumpled mess.  
>The hairs were in control.<br>50 or so of them scuttled along underneath him, down Ikebukuro streets, until he finally reached Shinra's apartment block.

Miraculously, his nose hairs actually stopped and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell for Shinra's apartment, where the chirpy voice of the black market doctor, accentuated by the intercom, responded.

"Who's there?" the voice squealed.

Izaya froze, he had no idea what to say.

"Uhh, it's Izaya." It was all he could say.

There was a pause, and then.

"IZAYA! OH, HOW EXCITING! YOU NEVER COME!" The voice quietened a little. "Celty! Put on some tea! IZAYA IS HERE!"

Izaya couldn't speak "U...uhhh, thats..It's..." Izaya couldn't get a word in, Shinra was speaking in his monologue about happy as the ocean waves.

"SHINRA!" He yelled, it worked, Shinra sounded a little taken aback.

"Yes?"

"Please, just come down, I'm not interested in tea."

"OK! I'LL BE DOWN IN A TICK."

The intercom turned off, leaving Izaya standing, or rather hovering at the door, awaiting Shinra.  
>The door opened and Shinra burst out.<p>

"IZAY...A?"

Shinra's expression changed very quickly, from excitement, at Izaya coming, to wonder, at the hairs holding him off the ground, to absolute disgust at where the hairs were protruding from.

Then he fainted.

The hairs caught Shinra as he fell, pickied him up, and walked into the apartment block, up the stairs and into the elevator, where they stood for a minute, as the elevator went up the buildings 17 floors.  
>Izaya got out, still holding Shinra and walked to his room, where one of the hairs supporting Izaya curled up into a ball and rapped against the door, making a very effective knocking sound. There was a bustle from inside, as Celty got up and opened the door from the inside and stood there.<p>

If Celty had eyebrows, they would have raised so high as to disappear into the mop of orange hair that was once hers.  
>She got out of her phone, as she was incapable of speech and quickly typed out a message, which she showed to Izaya. This was her form of communication.<p>

"Well, this is a surprise" She typed out.

"Come in, and please, put Shinra down" was the next message.

"OK, OK." said Izaya, the hairs carried him in and unfurled, slipping Shinra onto the couch in the living room.

"OK, now that you've put my husband down, we can talk." Celty typed.

She put her phone down and examined the nose hairs,

"Uhh, they're wet!" exclaimed Celty, she typed.  
>All Izaya had to do was point at his nose.<p>

"Ugh," Celty typed and walked away to the kitchen, where a large spurt of black material came gushing out of her neck, dullahans vomiting was not pretty.

She came back, and sat down as Shinra began to stir from his unconsciousness. His eyes opened and saw the hairs, then, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted again.  
>Celty, exasperated, turned around, exasperated and typed.<p>

"Can you please put those monstosities away?"

Izaya looked at her sombrely and said

"Celty, I wish I could, but they really have a mind of their own."  
>Izaya still stuffed them underhis shirt, though, leaving his mangled legs to dangle centimetres from the floor.<p>

Shinra's eyes finally fluttered open, the first thing he saw was Celty, and he clutched at her arm.

"Celty~ Oh Celty~ I saw terrible things, darkness and rainbows and lights and Izaya had massive nose-"

He saw Izaya and screamed.

Now, Celty had never heard Shinra scream before. It was very girly and high pitched. Celty found this quite amusing and started shaking, clearly laughing.

"It's OK, honey, Izaya is here, and he doesn't have any long nose hairs." Celty typed, and held it in front of Shinra's face, but he couldn't see properly through his swimming vision, all he could read was 'nose hairs'  
>He screamed again, looked at Izaya and fainted <em>again<em>.

"AAAAAARGH!" Celty typed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING, BUT PLEASE, STOP!" She typed very fast now, worried and not very happy.

The pandemonium ramped up a notch when Izaya's nosehairs, clearly sick of being confined to his shirt, exploded from inside them, destroying his jacket and leaving Izaya barechested and red-faced, sitting on the couch in Shinra's apartment, his tattered shirt and jacket swirling out the window.

"OH MY GOD!" typed Celty.

"JUST LEAVE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU COME HERE FOR IN THE FIRST PLACE?" she was really angry, now.

Izaya sighed, got up, saddened, and walked away, just as Shinra awoke, this gave Izaya an idea, he grabbed his knife, held all the nose hairs in a big clump, and swung, shaving them cleanly at the nose.

He hadn't thought that one through, as he fell a foot onto his mangled legs, and mangled them even more.  
>It hurt more than anything in Izaya's lifehad before, he choked on his own saliva as tears flew from his eyes.<br>He then rolled onto his side, in a foetal position, and fainted.

_'Oh for god's sake' _Celty thought, and got up to help Izaya, now, she heaved him up onto the couch and flopped him down next to Shinra, completely unaware of the situation he was in...

WILL IZAYA'S IDEA BECOME A REALITY?

WILL HE FALL FOR SHINRA? :P(jks jks)

AND...

WILL IZAYA'S NOSE HAIRS...GROW BACK? OR WILL HE LOSE THEM AGAIN?

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya awoke on Celty's couch, his head hurt like crazy, his legs even more, Shinra was up, alyough he was still white as a ghost and had to regularly sit down for fear of stumbling and hurting himself.

Izaya was just lying there, whimpering as his legs burnt pain through every single nerve in his body, it really, really, really hurt.  
>One thing shon through the pain, though, a brand new, shiny set of 50-something 6 metre long, wavy nose hairs.<p>

"Fuck", Izaya said, in a flat tone.

Celty heard him and came around the other side of the couch to look at Izaya. She got out her phone and typed out,

"Ah, you're awake!" and then pulled the phone away and typed another message.

"Well, Shinra fainted another 3 times whilst you were out, he saw your nosehairs coming back."

"I noticed those", Izaya said glumly.

"But I think Shinra is OK with them, now." Celty typed, then walked away.

Izaya got up, slowly, swung his mangled legs off the couch, and thought for a moment about getting up.  
>Miraculously, the hairs snaked down to the floor, and lifted Izaya off the ground. He thought about left, and the hairs started moving his body to the left.<br>Then Izaya thought about 'forward' and the hairs carried him forward, towards the kitchen. He traversed the dining table and stopped, looking down at the thin, black hairs that kept him aloft and thought

_'I can control these things, now!'_

He moved again, thinking, this time about 'around the bench' and the hairs, moving more fluidly than before, moved behind the counter and standing in the kitchen.

Shinra was watching him from the hallway, he apprehensively stepped into the kitchen, and asked Izaya.

"Uhh, Izaya? Can I ask you, now that I'm past the shock,"

Izaya turned, attempting to smile in the situation. "Yes?"

"What are those?" Shinra said, pointing at the hairs.

"Why, Shinra, I was wondering if you could tell me that."

Shinra went paler, still, he was going to faint again, but surprisingly, Shinra mangaged to stay standing, which was very impressive.

"Well, uh.. Izaya, let's sit down in my study, and, uhh, I can study these hairs."

Shinra walked out of the kitchen, gesturing meekly for Izaya to follow him down the hallway, and into Shinra's private study, where Izaya sat to have his hairs examined.

Shinra cut off one of the hairs, which automatically stiffened into a hard rod that Shinra, nor Izaya could snap, no matter how hard they tried.

"Hmm," said Shinra, still pale, but some color had begun to returm to his cheeks.

"It appears that this hair has changed its molecular mass from loose to incredibly tight in an instant"

"Where did you procure these monstrosities, from, may I ask?"

Izaya recounted the story of how go damn Heiwajima Shizuo had hired some yellow afro'd freak to come after him, how they had broken into Ikebukuro Nuclear Power Plant, and had had quite a battle on the scaffolding above the vats of toxic waste.  
>He told Shinra of the fall with the yellow haired man and how finally, he had smashed his legs from the drop off the top of the tower.<p>

"Oh my, this is bad" Shinra said, a low tone.

"OH SHIT!" Izaya said, his voice crying out.

"HOW WILL YOU EVER RECLAIM YOUR DIGNITY?" Shinra said, then unexpectedly burst into tears.

"I FEEL SO SORRY FOR YOU" Shinra was really wailing, now.

Izaya was a little worried.

"Uh, Shinra, calm down, how can I fix this?"

Shinra was still crying.

"SHINRA! STOP CRYING!"

Shinra stopped.

"I'm sorry Izaya, you can't do anything, the hairs will eventually kill you"

OHNOES!

WILL IZAYA EVER LIVE TO SEE NO NOSE HAIR?

WILL IZAYA EVER EVEN LIVE?

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7

"KILL ME?" Izaya screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THESE THINGS WILL KILL ME?"

Shinra was calm,

"Yes, they will eventually connect to your brain stem and start decaying the synapses inside, which will ultimately kill you."

Izaya was dumbfounded, these, these...things, were slowly breaking his FREAKING MIND!  
>Izaya was scared, more scared than when Shizuo tried to kill him, more scared than when, a couple of months prior, his little sister, Mairu, was lying on the road, she died there, of massive head trauma due to a hit and run attack with a truck.<p>

Izaya sat there, remembering that day...

It was in September, 2009, before the gang war had erupted, and Izaya had been delegated by his mother, who had died only a month after, to walk Mairu and Kururi to school.  
>To appease his mother, Kyouko who was sick in bed, he did so, with Kairu and Kururi in tow, he took them along to Raijinra Middle School, both with their matching hoodies, Mairu with her dog hoodie, and Kururi with her cat hoodie (cuteness~~!)<p>

Izaya walked them to the front gate, hugged them both, and saw them off, before he turned around and walked off down the street. That day was quite remarkable, he came into possession of a dullahan head, previously owned by Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, and the next month, he met the owner, but that's another story.

In the afternoon, he went back to Raijinra Middle School, and picked up both of his siblings, to take them home.

Mairu was crying really heavily at the front gate

"ORIHARA!" She wailed,

"What is it?" Izaya said, a little perplexed.

"TONAKA SAID HE WOULD KILL ME, TODAY!" Mairu wailed again and collapsed into Izaya's side, soaking his shirt through with her wet eyes.

"uhh..."

Izaya was a little thunderstruck, he was supposed to be an informant, a professional, not one to solve his siblings peer issues.

"Well, uhh, Mairu...let's, uh.. Let's go and, uh..umm, I KNOW!"

Izaya had an idea,

"How about, we go up to your teacher, tomorrow, and, um, let's talk to him about it!"

Izaya was on a roll, he was feeling good. Mairu looked up at Izaya, her eyes were dry now,

"But, Orihara, it's a Saturday, tomorrow."

Izaya's self esteem plummeted again.

"oh yeah"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?" said Mairu, her lip quivering.

"Well, mayb-"

Mairu burst into tears, head up, wailing and blurred sight and all, she sank to her knees, and cried even harder.

Izaya just stood there, pale as a ghost, thinking frantically.

'_I am an informant, a professional. I AM NOT CUT OUT FOR THIS!'_

"OK, OK, Mairu, please, just stop wailing like that, please"

She stopped immediately, and Izaya took a breath out.

"OK, Mairu" Izaya was attempting to keep calm.

"Let's go up to your teacher now, and talk to him about it."

Mairu, now completely fine, gave a big grin and began pulling Izaya by the jacket through the school towards the teacher's office.

They reached the teacher's office and Izaya meekly opened the door.

Mairu ran in and tugged on the teacher's cuff.

"MR TAKONA! MY BIG BROTHER WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

The teacher, who was shorter than Izaya, turned and looked down at Mairu

Mr Takona wandered over to Izaya and looked up at him.

"Hello, there, how may I help you?" said the small man.

"Uh..it's my sister, she says she's been bullied by a boy called Tonaka, today"

It was all Izaya could get out.

"Ah, well, Tanaka does give lots of people hard times maybe you just have to learn to ignore him."

Izaya began to turn away,

"However," Mr. Takona said, "I will ring Tanaka and his parents now"

"Well, uhh, thank you, Mr Takona, we'll be going now."

Mairu skipped out the front gate, a massive smile on her face as she turned towards home, Kururi had already gone, and was looking after Kyouko at home.

Izaya dropped off Mairu at home and continued walking to his apartment, where he would look at his new found severed head, and work.

The weekend came and went without event, Izaya was chased once by Shizuo, but other than that, nothing very excited happened, until the Monday morning when Izaya was once again, told to walk his siblings to their school.

Mairu came out of the house, looking a little sad and disjointed from her sister, but when she saw Izaya, a big beaming smile came to her face and she ran over, giving her older brother a big hug.

"Is Orihara walking with us to school, again?" she said, clearly excited.

Izaya exhaled and nodded,

"Yes, Mairu, I'm walking you to school."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~" Mairu squealed and skipped ahead, all trace of theworried face at home was gone, replaced by the trademark smile and bubblyness that defined Mairu.

Izaya dropped his sisters off at the front gate and caught a glimpse once again of Mairu, she looked pale and scared, but noticed Izaya watching her and laughed, skipping off to join her friends.

Izaya shook off the feeling and turned to walk away, back to his apartment, but was stopped by an anguished squeal. Izaya spun to see Mairu get kicked in the stomach by quite a stocky young boy. Mairu was lifted off her feet, landing heavily on her back as the boy, sneering, walked up and was about to step on Mairu's fa- SWOOSH, a blade missed the boy by millimetres, it was thrown by Izaya. All the hair in the path of the blade was just gone, it fell off, giving the boy a sort of reverse mo-hawk.

The boy spun, looking quite shocked and scared, just as Izaya kicked _him _in the stomach, with much more force.

The boy was lifted quite heavily off his feet by the kick, where he landed on his head, over on the other side of a garden bed.

Izaya ran over to Mairu, her hood was off, her braid was coming undone and her glasses were smashed to pieces on some rocks. Kururi ran over and began comforting Mairu, the same as Izaya was doing.

Izaya and Kururi both helped Mairu up and carried her out of the school gate, whereas no-one helped the boy.

They got out of the school gate, where Izaya, still running with adrenaline from the encounter, turned and squatted down to Mairu's eye level.

"That boy, was he Tanaka?" His eyes were serious.

"Y..Yes, he was." Mairu said, her eyes downturned.

"He...He talked to me on the net, his threats got worse...he..he said he was going to get his dad to run me over..."

Izaya was shocked at this news.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or even, why didn't you at least tell your mother?"

"Be..because, y..you're so far away, and mother is sick..I..I didn't want to worry her..." Mairu had gone pale again, and was sitting on the footpath.

Izaya sighed, and spoke.

"Well here's my phone number, and I'm sure that Tanaka was just trying to scare you."

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Mairu said, beaming again.

"Now," Izaya said, getting up from his squatting position. "Let's go to my apartment for the day. I'm sure you'll be safe there, and it's fun"

And so, Izaya, Kururi and Mairu all got up and walked off down the street.

This whole conversation, however, was being watched by quite a badly beaten up boy, who got out of the bush he was hiding in, and began limping down the road, towards another location.

The day at Izaya's apartment was, to the sisters, quite fun, to Izaya, it was a massive hassle.

Here he had two 12 year old girls, running amuck in his apartment, squealing at the top of their lungs, especially when, after pulling several books off the shelf up on the landing, a perspex comtainer came tumbling down, inside of which was a head.  
>Izaya got up from his work, and walked over to see the lid off and the thread on the container cracked. <p>

Sighing, he went and got some belts and some the next couple of hours affixing the lid there, permanently.

Finally the day was over, and Izaya walked his sisters out of the apartment and down the street, they turned the corner, and wandered through a park together, laughing happily, they were having a lot of fun.  
>Izaya though, for once, '<em>My sisters really aren't that bad'<em>

The trio stopped at a playground, and Izaya allowed them to have a go on the swings in the dying Ikebukuro sun.

They got to the other side of the park, laughing, then they began to cross the road.

Mairu, who was beyond happy, skipped out into the middle of the road, and was gone.

She quite literally disappeared. Her position was replaced by a huge Mack truck, thundering down the road.

It must have hit her at 80km/h, at least, a huge 18 wheeler just collected Mairu and kept going, the only thing left a bloody smear on the road where Izaya's sister had been.

Izaya was in shock. He just stood there, not able to move, not able to speak.

He just stood there, then, he sank to his knees in the gutter, just staring in absolute horror, shock and sadness at the smear of red. Kururi sat down next to him in the gutter, equally as shocked.

The two just sat there, looking in horror at the red that remained of their mutually loved one.

That horror and shock stayed with Izaya for many months, and still deeply affected him in Shinra's office, where I have now pulled you back to.

It was dark in Shinra's office, Izaya checked the clock, it was 1:34am, Izaya stretched, and got up, he had been crying.

He walked out into the living room, where he lay down on the bed, and fell asleep instantly.

He did not sleep well...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO IZAYA NEXT?

HOW DOES THIS CONFUSING INTERLUDE LINK INTO THE MAIN PLOTLINE?

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Dear Reader**

I apologise for the appalling quality of Chapter 6, I admit, I just threw it together, and I made up for it with this 1.7k word behemoth.

I hope it makes sense, it will in time.

REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME!~


	8. Chapter 7 OVA

Tanaka got up, his head hurt, and that bastard with the fur coat had kicked him.

Gingerly, he got up to maybe 20 to 30 kids looking at him in disgust, he had kicked a girl.

"What are you all looking at!" Tanaka asked, and on his feet, limped across the ground and out the gate onto the street, feeling the 60 or so eyes all burning into him. He stormed off down the street, head thumping and arm hurting like crazy, he walked a couple of blocks to his dad's work, he owned a Mack truck fleet for his delivery service.

Tanaka walked into a loading bay where his dad worked. Three Mack trucks were being loaded with deliveries, and Tanaka's dad was over packing boxes.

Putting on a limp like the faking, lying little shit he was, he called to his dad, a 23 year old greasy little fuck who had gotten a girl pregnant at the age of 16.  
>Slicking his hair back, he came swaggering over to Tanaka, and, completely ignoring the forced reverse mo-hawk, limp, and gingerly held arm, he asked forcefully in a gravelly voice.<p>

"Yeah, squirt, whaddaya want, hmm?"

Tanaka began quivering his bottom lip.

"Dad, this girl kicked me, today, it really hurt..."

The father flew into a rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A GIRL KICKED MY SON?" Spit flew from his mouth as he ranted.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" "MY SON! HURT!" and the such were thrown around, including many expletives that are too rude to put in here.

Finally, after 5 minutes, he calmed down.

"OK, boy, go home and rest your injuries, I'll deal with the little shit who hurt you..."

Tanaka beamed.

"THANKS DAD!"

The father ruffled Tanaka's hair.

"Never mind, squirt, that bitch won't ever hurt you again."

Tanaka went home and the father went on his business, including many-a beer on the job, until, at 5, he was quite heavily intoxicated and got in his truck to go home for the day.

During that half hour trip, he would notice a trio of a man in a furcoat and two girls, one of which skipped out into the middle of the road...

When someone becomes intoxicated, their reasoning is severely affected, as is their just plain common sense.

As a result, and by chance, Tanaka's father believed that this girl was the 'assailant', sped up, and hit her at full speed.

As he drove away, he laughed his head off...

(I hated writing this, but I had left out such vital details in the last chapter, so an OVA was neccessary)


End file.
